1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a terminal-mounting seat, more particularly to a terminal-mounting seat that is adapted to be mounted on a printed circuit board.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIGS. 1 and 2, a conventional terminal-mounting seat is adapted to be mounted on a printed circuit board for receiving conductive terminals 5 therein, and is shown to include an insulated housing 1, two insulated terminal-holding blocks 3, two fastener bolts 4, and an insulated bottom cover 2.
As illustrated, the housing 1 defines a receiving space 108, and has a roof 100, a bottom opening 104 opposite to the roof 100, and a vertical rear wall 109 that extends downwardly from the roof 100 to confine a rear side of the receiving space 108. A partition (not visible) is disposed in the receiving space 108 to divide the same into two isolated compartments 102. The roof 100 includes a first roof part 107 extending from the rear wall 109 and formed with two upper opening 103, each of which extends in a first direction and is in spatial communication with the respective compartment 102, a second roof part 106 extending from and angled away from the first roof part 107, and formed with two bolt-retention bores 101, each of which extends in a second direction perpendicular to the first direction and is in spatial communication with the respective compartment 102.
Each of the terminal-holding blocks 3 is mounted in the respective compartment 102, and is formed with a terminal channel 302 that extends in the first direction, that is in spatial communication with the respective upper opening 103, and that receives a first terminal section 501 of a respective one of the terminals 5 therein, and a threaded hole 301 that extends in the second direction and that is in spatial communication with the terminal channel 302 and the bore 101.
Each of the fastener bolts 4 extends through the respective one of the bolt-retention bores 101, and threadedly engages the threaded hole 301 in a respective terminal-holding block 3.
The bottom cover 2 is disposed below the housing 1 for covering the bottom opening 104, and is formed with two terminal through-holes 201, each of which is in spatial communication with the terminal channel 302 of the respective terminal-holding block 3 via the respective compartment 102 and permits passage of a second terminal section 502 of the respective terminal 5 therethrough.
One disadvantage of the aforementioned conventional terminal-mounting seat resides in that since the bottom cover 2 is welded to a periphery of the bottom opening 104 in the housing 1 after mounting of the blocks 3 and the terminals 5 in the housing 1, the manufacturing cost is relatively high. In case, the terminal 5 is broken, replacement thereof is also inconvenient.
Therefore, the object of this invention is to provide a terminal-mounting seat which eliminate the aforementioned drawback of the prior art.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a terminal-mounting seat which facilitates replacement of terminals.
Accordingly, a terminal-mounting seat of the present invention is adapted to be mounted on a printed circuit board for receiving a conductive terminal that has a first terminal section and a second terminal section angled away from the first terminal section. The terminal-mounting seat includes an insulated housing, an insulated terminal-holding block, a fastener bolt, a flexible insulated connecting strip, and an insulated bottom cover. The housing has spaced apart vertical left and right walls, a roof interconnecting and cooperating with the left and right walls to define a receiving space thereamong, and a bottom opening opposite to the roof. The roof has a first roof part extending from the left wall and formed with a bolt-retention bore that extends in a first direction and that is in spatial communication with the receiving space, and a second roof part extending from the right wall, connected to and angled away from the first roof part, and formed with an upper opening that extends in a second direction perpendicular to the first direction and that is in spatial communication with the receiving space. Each of the left and right walls has a bottom end. The terminal-holding block is mounted in the receiving space, and is formed with a terminal channel that extends in the second direction, that is in spatial communication with the upper opening, and that is adapted to receive the first terminal section therein, and a threaded hole that extends in the first direction and that is in spatial communication with the terminal channel and the bore. The fastener bolt extends through the bolt-retention bore, and threadedly engages the threaded hole in the terminal-holding block. The flexible connecting strip has a first end integrally connected to the bottom end of the right wall and a second end that is opposite to the first end. The bottom cover is disposed below the housing, is formed with a terminal through-hole, and has a first end and a second end that is opposite to the first end and that is integrally connected to the second end of the connecting strip so as to permit turning of the bottom cover relative to the right wall between an open position, in which the bottom opening is exposed to permit insertion of the terminal-holding block therethrough and into the receiving space, and a closed position, in which the bottom cover covers the bottom opening, and the first end detachably engages the bottom end of the left wall. The terminal through-hole is in spatial communication with the terminal channel via the receiving space, and is adapted to permit passage of the second terminal section therethrough when the bottom cover is positioned at the closed position.